Night Traumas (Oneshot)
by Himiko5
Summary: My eyes shifted in the dark as I quickly scurried down the halls of HQ. It had to at least be three in the morning and I had yet to close my eyes and fall off to sleep. Every time my eyes closed all I saw was blood and lifeless faces, I needed Levi. Levi x OC


Eternal love one shot

Hey guys! Thank you for reading my one shot I really appreciate it! If you liked it I would really really really like it if you wrote me a review. I'm not very confident in my writing but I love writing these stupid little scenarios and it's always great to hear from others about how my story went.

My eyes shifted in the dark as I quickly scurried down the halls of HQ. It had to at least be three in the morning and I had yet to close my eyes and fall off to sleep. Every time my eyes closed all I saw was blood and lifeless faces, I needed Levi. My heart pounded wildly in my chest as I picked up my pace. Levi's room was opposite from my room at it took about five minutes to get there when you weren't in such a rush. I could probably reach his room in three because all I could see in my mind was Levi and his large chest sheltering my body from any harm. My hands trembled, desperate to dig themselves into his shirt.

I quickened my pace and when I saw Levi's door come into view my heart jumped and I could lightly taste relief. I ran the rest of the short distance and was about to burst in but stopped when I stepped in front of his door and I could faintly see the warm glow of a light leaking out from under his door.

Was Levi still awake?

If he was what is he doing? Worry struck my heart, replacing the fear I had moments ago as I placed my hand on his cold bedroom door. I turned the knob, creaking the door slightly open and my eyes immediately searched for the man who brings me peace of mind. My brown eyes landed on Levi's large back, his head was hung low while he sat in his hard wooden chair next to his desk. My heart ached when I saw him in such a position. Levi never fails in making me happy am I able to do the same for him?

I considered the idea of heading back to my room but my body didn't agree. Before I could think about what I was doing I closed the door and walked over to Levi, embracing his back, tucking my head into the crook of his neck. I felt Levi's body stiffen but when I squeezed him into me his limbs softened.

"Levi…." I didn't know what to say. All I knew is that seeing Levi like this made me want to cry. I heard a light sigh before I felt his body shift around in his chair, his chest now rubbing against my cheek.

"What are you doing Juliet?" Levi asked quietly. I took my face away from his body and looked up into his strong eyes. My soft brown eyes swelled with tears when I saw the heavy bags under his eyes and the distant look in his face.

"I needed you." I whispered, my hands still lightly shaking from the trauma I faced back in my lonely room. Levi didn't respond for a while, he just stared down into my eyes probably thinking about something sad. I was about to say something, becoming tired of the silence but was cut short when Levi wrapped his strong arms around my body, encasing me in his embrace. I dug my face into his warm shirt and sighed lightly when I felt Levi's cheek rub into my long hair. I could almost hear Levi's heart crying as it slowly thumped in his chest. My eyes watered while I brought my arms tighter around Levi's body.

Levi is my everything, he always succeeds in making me happy and I constantly thank whoever is looking out for me for giving me such an amazing person to love. Pulling away from Levi I grabbed his face. Feeling a sudden need to make him feel the way he always make me feel when I'm down.

"Lets get married!" I said loudly. My face was an obvious color of red and I could see the shock on Levi's face. His mouth opened to reply to my sudden outburst but I cut him off.

"We will have three kids, two boys and one girl. We will live in a comfy house and own a bunch of cats because they're the best! I'll make sure to cook you dinner every day and you better not complain about how bad it is. Besides we have forever together, even if my cooking is bad now I have a long time to fix it!" Levi's face stared into mine as tears began to roll down my face.

"I will make sure to clean the house to how you like it and I know you will be a great dad," My eyes blurred as I desperately hung on to Levi's soft skin.

"So please, please don't be so sad. I will always be with you so please…" Even though I couldn't see Levi's face through my tears I could tell when his face softened. I squeezed my eyes shut when I felt his thumbs brush away my tears and my heart thumped loudly in my chest when his lips were gently placed on mine.

"Wasn't I supposed to propose to you first?" Levi asked, his face hovering only inches away from mine. I laughed lightly before leaning in, incasing our lips once again.

"I Love you." I whispered into his lips, my hands lightly cupping his face. I opened my eyes, catching a small smile lift onto Levi's face.

"I love you too."

Hey guys! Thank you for reading my one shot I really appreciate it! If you liked it I would really really really like it if you wrote me a review. I'm not very confident in my writing but I love writing these stupid little scenarios and it's always great to hear from others.


End file.
